The Equation of Family
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Regina wants to have another baby but cannot carry children. Emma offers her assistance. Something more blooms from their arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Henry was fourteen and going through his angsty teenager phase Emma would come over and have dinner with Henry and Regina a few times a week. It was supposed to be good for him. At first it was awkward and at times dangerous, like when Regina decided to give Emma cooking lessons; but after they put that idea to rest, there was a 100% reduction in kitchen fires. Sometimes, when Henry was out with friends Emma would still come over. She even tended to leave later on those nights.

During one of these late night visits, after the alcohol had been broken out, Regina turned to Emma very seriously and told her;

"I want another baby." Emma, for her part, didn't choke on her wine or laugh at Regina. She just cleared her throat and stared.

"I don't want to go through adoption again because what if _that_ mother tries to find their child or the child goes and tracks down their mother. I don't want a collection of mothers." She explained waving her hand through the air. Emma imagined a comical picture of Regina being followed around by women and children.

"Okay?" Emma urged her to continue.

"And I can't have children of my own. When I cast the curses it was prophesied to leave a hole that could never be filled." She tipped back her glass and finished her wine. "Which apparently meant my womb."

"I could do it for you." Emma said after a beat of silence. Regina locked eyes with her.

"Do what?"

"Have a baby for you." She answered.

"Why would you do that? One child is understandable, but having two children with another woman might put a damper on any of your future relationships." Regna said.

"As it stands, Regina, you're the most successful relationship I've got going for me." Emma chuckled.

"That's not saying much. I hate you." Regina joked. Emma laughed and poured herself and Regina another glass of wine.

"Uh, huh, this is the fourth time I've been over this week." She pointed out.

"You just like my cooking."

"You invited me, you dumbass." Emma stuck her tongue out. Regina paused serious again.

"You'd really do that for me, though?" She questioned. Emma nodded.

"But why? What would you get out of it?"

"I love kids, having another one could be pretty great. And I don't know. I have your kid and you could maybe crawl down off my back about paperwork deadlines for like a year."

"Well, if you're carrying _my_ child you're not going to be risking your life and putting yourself in danger for the duration of your pregnancy." She said setting her glass on the coffee table and crossing her legs.

"Aw, careful, Ms. Mills, you're starting to sound like you care." Emma laughed.

"Mhmmm." Regina threw a pillow at Emma's face and that was the end of the conversation about a baby.

That was until Regina talked about it with Henry and forgot to tell Emma. So, one night at seven o'clock there was a knock on the door and when Emma answered it Henry wasted no time.

"You and Mom are having another baby?" He shouted.

"What?" Snow perked up from the floor where she was playing with three year old Neal.

"Mom just told me that you guys discussed having another baby. That's so weird. You aren't in a relationship. You're not even friends." He walked into the apartment and pointed back at Emma.

"You didn't want me." He accused. "What makes another baby any different?" His voice cracked.

"Henry, is that why you're so upset; because you think I want another baby more than I wanted you?" She closed the door and walked over to her son.

"Listen, kid, I wanted you very much but I couldn't take care of you when I was seventeen. I had no support, no resources and I was in jail. Believe me, it was a good thing Regina adopted you. She loves you so much and she took better care of you than I ever could have." She told him.

"If she loves me so much, why does she want another baby?" Henry grumbled.

"Because she's got a lot of love. More than enough for you and a baby." She promised.

"Okay, hold up!" Snow stood. "You're having a baby with Regina?" She asked unbelieving.

"There is a possibility."" Emma nodded. Jesus, she had _one_ conversation with Regina and now the whole town would know by morning with Snow White being privy to the information.

"Why?" Snow stared at her.

"Because Regina wants a baby and I can give one to her, plus we already have Henry together, it kind of makes sense to have another kid together. At least it makes sense to us."

"You're not a family, Emma." Her mother scolded her as if she were a teenager who stayed out too late after curfew.

"Why not? Family's aren't black and white. Regina, Henry and I are a family, maybe not one you're used to, but we are." Emma grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair she discarded it on. "Come on Henry, we're going to your mom's house." She shoved her arms into her sleeves.

"Emma, you don't have to do this." Snow moved as Emma opened the door and Henry walked out of the apartment.

"Don't wait up." Emma said and slammed the door behind her. She and Henry walked down to her car.

"You really think we're a family?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, kid." She smirked. "You, me, and your mom." She looked at him and started the car.

"One big happy family." She pulled away from the curb and headed toward 108 Mifflin.

After Henry was in bed, Emma and Regina sat at the dining room table and talked seriously.

"You are sure you want to do this?" Emma began, "you are only tied to me with one little string now. A baby will chain you to me, you don't even like me all that much." She said. Regina nodded.

"I know all of this, besides, you can't possibly think I still don't like you, Emma. You have been over to my house every night this week, I've invited you each time," she said.

"But right now you can tell me when to come and go, with a baby I'll be here a hell of a lot more."

"I don't see a problem with that." Regina smiled. She actually smiled, it was warm and hopeful and Emma found herself smiling as well.

"Okay, let's do it." Emma said brightly.

"Yeah?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Emma laughed. Regina stood up and hugged Emma.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much."

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baku Babe - I actually didn't try to ignore the fact that Regina's infertility was caused by the potion. However, I started writing this before that episode came out and didn't think about changing it.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update the story!**

Two months later Emma and Regina were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called.

"Ms. Mills?" The nurse called unsurely. She wondered why exactly the Mayor of Storybrooke would need to be at Family Planning, but she kept her mouth shut, the woman was the Evil Queen after all, or at least she had been at one time. What made the nurse's jaw drop was that as Mayor Mills stood up so did Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. What the two women were doing there together was what interested the nurse.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca, what are you here for today?" The nurse asked as Emma sat upon the chair.

"We're here for Emma's insemination. We're with Dr. Lewis." Regina said from her chair. She was as poised as ever, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded over her purse in her lap, hair pulled back into a simple bun.

"Oh," the nurse looked over the file surprised. That definitely was not what she was expecting. "Okay, I'm just going to take your vitals, Miss Swan, and then I'll let Dr. Lewis know you're here." She said. Emma nodded nervously. After the nurse left and Emma changed into her hospital gown, Regina stood and moved over to her.

"Hey, don't be scared." She squeezed Emma's hand.

"I'm not scared." Emma insisted. "I've just never done anything like this." She looked around the room. "Plus, I hate doctors." She said. Regina rubbed Emma's arm soothingly.

"You're doing great." She said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Emma asked.

"Then we try again next month." Regina answered. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Lewis walked in. She was a tall, thin woman with wild curly brown hair and honey brown eyes. She was bright and animated all the time. It almost made Regina sick.

"There's Storybrooke's power couple." She grinned. Regina frowned.

"We aren't a couple." She corrected.

"Right, right, mutual friends who share a son and are trying for another baby together." She nodded to herself. "But not a couple." She winked. Regina scowled but Emma laughed.

"Lighten up, Regina. She's just teasing." She said. The Mayor sat down with a huff.

"Are you ready Emma?" Dr. Lewis asked looking over Emma's chart. Emma paled and her head snapped toward Regina who sighed and stood up again.

"You can do this." She reached for Emma's hand again instantly comforting her. Dr. Lewis pretended that she didn't see the two women, and she pretended she wasn't grinning behind her mask.

"I'm ready." Emma said. Dr. Lewis looked up.

"Alright. Feet in the stirrups." She tapped the metal contraptions. Emma sighed and did as she was told.

* * *

"Can we get ice cream?" Emma asked as Regina started the car.

"No, I have to get back to work." Regina answered.

"Please? I'm trying to make a baby here, it needs motivation."

"You're not helping your case for ice cream, Emma, if this does take you're going on a healthy diet, no more going eighteen hours without eating and no, bear claws do not count as a meal." Regina glanced over at the blonde. The thirty year old was pouting and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine, just this once, but you have to come to the office with me then because I won't have time to drop you off."

"Do you hear that? We get to go to work with Mommy!" Emma said excitedly to her flat stomach. Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile that pulled over her lips and Emma saw it. Regina stopped next to the ice cream shop and put the car in park.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Emma poked her head back in the car after she stepped out.

"I assumed you can get an ice cream on your own, Miss Swan." Regina said without looking at her.

"Ooooh, the surname, it's serious." Emma said and closed the door walking away. Regina sighed, closed her eyes and groaned before throwing the door open and following after her. She walked in after Emma ordered her large rocky road.

"And I'll have a small twist cone." Regina added, Emma turned around with a smile on her face.

"I'll pay for your ice cream if you promise me something." Regina said. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly am I promising?" She asked.

"You will promise no more excessive consumption of sweets." Regina said.

"I promise."

"And no more coffee."

"I promise."

"And you will eat a special diet so that you stay healthy."

"A special diet?" Emma turned around. Regina took her cone from the server.

"Yes, I will make sure you eat at least three times a day and you eat the recommended amount vegetables and fruits." Regina ticked the food groups off on her fingers.

"Fine, I promise." Emma said. "Are you paying for my tab?" She chuckled.

"Your what?" Regina handed over her card.

"Miss Swan has a running tab, she pays it every month." The server explained.

"My God, Emma, you're in debt to an ice cream shop." She glared. Emma held up her hands.

"I am responsible, I pay it off every month, I just don't like to carry my wallet around."

"What other places are you in debt to?" She asked as they left the ice cream shop.

"Just the diner." Emma replied.

"How are you in debt to the diner? I've seen the looks Ms. Lucas throws at you; you're likely to be getting everything on the house." Regina said sourly. Emma laughed as they sat on a bench to eat their ice cream because Regina refused to let Emma make a mess of her car.

"Are you jealous, Madam Mayor?" She teased.

"Jealous? Of course no. Don't be absurd." Regina said defensively.

"Good, because you have no reason to be." Emma smiled and took a bite of her ice cream.

"I think for the duration of your pregnancy you should not start any relationships." Regina said quietly. Emma smirked to herself.

"Oh? And why not?" She prompted coyly. Regina stayed silent, contemplating.

"I know the sort of riffraff you attract." She said haughtily. Emma turned to face her completely, not the least offended by her comment.

"Are you included on that list?" She wondered playfully. Regina snapped to face her and sputtered.

"I am not attracted to you, Miss Swan!" She objected.

"Regina, you only call me that now when you're annoyed with me or trying to shut me out." Emma said in a bored voice. "Stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Regina retorted.

"Two minutes ago you told me not to date anyone." Emma pointed out. Regina stood.

"Fine, date all the sleazy, womanizing dirt-bags you want." She hissed. Emma jumped after her and grabbed her arm. She spun her around and kissed her.

"Or, I could date you." She said. "Would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?" Regina still seemed to be in shock from the kiss.

"I'll wear a nice dress and pay for you and everything." Emma promised. Regina swallowed and focused on the blonde's face.

"You want to go on a date with me?" Regina clarified. Emma nodded.

"Even after everything I've done to you and your family?"

"Yeah, Regina, you've worked so hard to change for the better over the years and I believe you have." She said. "If I didn't think your past was behind you I wouldn't be here trying for a baby with you." She paused. "So, yes or no, Ms. Mills?" Emma asked her heart was beating loud in her ears.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Awesome." Emma did a mini fist pump and Regina struggled to hold in her sigh. "I'll pick you up at seven?" She grinned.

"Seven will be satisfactory," Regina responded, "now, I have to get back to work; I'm already late." Regina frowned and glanced at her watch. Emma covered her wrist with her hand.

"Why don't you take the day off?" She suggested. Regina looked at her like she was a bad influence.

"I don't have someone to stand in as Mayor for the day while I go gallivanting around town like you have David to play Sherriff." She scolded.

"I'm not quite gallivanting." Emma smirked, "but I get it, duty calls, the job never ends." She gestured to the car.

"After you," She winked.

"Isn't it a bit early in this relationship to imply staring at my ass?" Regina asked rhetorically as she walked ahead of her anyways. Emma chuckled.

"It's never too early to appreciate what you've got in front of you." She winked again as Regina looked over her shoulder. The brunette put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked. She smiled to herself as she got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina came home to a box sitting on her front porch. She picked it up with one hand and juggled her keys and a folder of files from work as she unlocked the door with the other hand. She dropped the box and the files on her coffee table. It was a small box, wrapped in silver paper with a black bow tied around it. She sighed and pulled one end of the bow. It unraveled and slid off, she lifted the lid and a tiny balloon floated out. At the end of the string tied to the balloon was a roll of paper. She unrolled it and sighed again as the paper instructed her to go into her study. She had a tiring and irritating day at work. The paperwork never ended and people would never cease their complaints.

As she walked she tried to think about what the box could be for. It wasn't her birthday; Christmas was months off; and so was mother's day. She gave up half way and by the time she reached the door she expected Henry and Emma to jump out with a badly drawn banner and throw confetti in her face. Henry had been on a confetti kick for some reason. She was wrong, of course. When she opened the door and flicked on the light switch the room was empty. Instead, another box sat on her desk, this one was slightly larger. She unwrapped it and again a balloon floated out.

"Cute." Regina grumbled unrolling the paper again. This time it told her to go to the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen discarding her heels and blazer along the way and when she entered the room she was surprised to find that there was not a silver box on the counter. Instead, Henry was facing away from her.

"Henry, what is this all about?" She looked around the kitchen, not finding anything different. When she turned back to her son he was facing her.

"What is what about?" He asked seriously.

"This whole present and scavenger hunt, and –" She paused and stared at the boy. A grin broke out across his face. He wore a tee-shirt with the words "big brother" stitched on it.

"Is Emma…" She paused again, unable to say the word. Henry nodded frantically.

"Ma!" He called out. Emma entered the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I think you have something to tell my mom." He said. She looked at him confused.

"I don't think so, oh, you mean the – right, the thing?" Emma questioned. Regina stared at the woman expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She smiled widely. Regina froze and a smile spread over her face slowly.

"Really?" She asked.

"According to the six at-home tests I took." She answered with a chuckle. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her.

"There is so much to do!" Regina said suddenly pulling away. Emma shook her head and laughed.

"You don't get to worry about all that yet. Today, we're going to celebrate and tomorrow, I promise you, you can get as worked up about cribs and car seats and college saving accounts as you want to." She smirked. Regina hesitated but then a wide grin broke out across her face and she pulled Henry into their embrace.

"How exactly do you propose we celebrate?" She looked at Emma. The blonde shrugged.

"I figured we'd just go to Granny's as usual, and then come back here and watch a movie." She said. Regina smirked.

"We do that every Friday." She informed.

"Yes, but this Friday is different because you're not allowed to even think about or consider work until tomorrow afternoon. We're going to enjoy our evening and then we're going to sleep in." Emma announced proudly.

"I'm going to get pancakes for dinner." Henry proclaimed as he grabbed his jacket. Fall was just around the corner and the temperature seemed to be dropping at an impractical rate, at least in Regina's opinion.

"Breakfast for dinner? Sounds amazing." Emma followed her son out of the house and Regina followed after shaking her head at the antics of her family.

 **This is a short filler chapter. I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is very short, but I love it so much and it makes me happy, so here you go.**

It was two am and Regina was fast asleep, like any normal person who had work at nine in the morning. Her phone suddenly broke the peace when it blared the ringtone assigned to her girlfriend. Regina woke up quickly, she was not a heavy sleeper and when she realized who was calling her at such an ungodly hour rather than being furious she was terrified.

"Emma, what is it, what's wrong?" She asked hurriedly. There was a long pause that pushed her heart into her throat.

"I'm hungry." Emma said. It sounded like she was crying. Regina deflated, she had the conflicting emotions of anger and adoration toward the woman.

"You're calling me at two am because you're hungry? Why can't you get something to eat?" Regina questioned falling back onto her bed.

"I'm hungry for pizza." She answered.

"Oh, my mistake, you're calling me because of craving. Emma, it's two in the morning, I have work tomorrow. Order delivery" She said. Emma sighed heavily.

"Your baby is hungry for your homemade pizza." She replied. Regina chuckled.

"My baby can't even appreciate pizza." She said. Emma sighed again. "I'll make pizza for dinner tomorrow." She said in hopes that she'd be able to get back to sleep soon.

"But Regina, I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about it."

"If you promise to go to sleep I will tell you a story." Regina said.

"I'm not five, Regina." Emma responded annoyed. Regina smiled to herself.

"Fine, I'll hang up and you can go to sleep on your own." She said in mock irritation.

"No, wait!" Emma insisted, "I promise, please don't go." Regina congratulated herself on knowing Emma so well.

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you ready for your story?"

"Mhmmmm."

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince born to a savior. The savor couldn't provide for the little prince and sent him into the land to be cared for by someone who had the capabilities. And thus, the prince was raised by the Evil Queen."

"You're not evil, Regina." Emma commented sleepily. Regina smiled.

"Shhhh." She hushed the woman. "The Evil Queen thought the young prince was the most charming and sweet prince in all the lands and she would've done anything to keep him safe." she paused to inhale. "Then one day the young Prince discovered his mother was not who she said she was. So he journeyed far from home and tracked down the savior so she would bring back the happy endings for everyone." Another pause.

"Boston isn't that far away." Emma added.

"The evil Queen hated the savior right away. She desired to vanquish the one who came to break her curse. But the savior was strong and would not be overcome by the Queen's Master plan"

"Regina?" Emma interjected.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever miss being Queen?" She asked. Regina shook her head briefly before she remembered that Emma couldn't see her.

"Not even for single moment." Regina answered.

"Okay, good, because I was gonna tell you that you're always a queen in my book." Emma said. Regina could tell that the other woman was out of it and half asleep but her heart thumped excitedly none-the-less.

"And you will forever be my savior." Regina replied. Emma made a noncommittal noise and Regina continued with her story.

"In fact, the savior battled the queen's demons and helped the queen overcome her darkness. She showed her that she could still be loved despite who she was; she showed her she could be loved for being herself. And the Queen, the Savior and their little Prince lived happily ever after." Regina finished. Emma didn't respond and the older woman knew she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Emma, sweet dreams." Regina wished before she hung up and set her phone on the nightstand. She rolled over smiling to herself.

 **Because the chapter is so short, I'll upload a new chapter when I get home from work tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Regina were sitting in Regina's kitchen, eating lunch at the counter. It was a sunny Saturday and Henry was at a friend's house to work on a school project. Usually Regina insisted on projects being done at her home so she could supervise but Emma had been very persuasive and Henry was allowed to go to his partner's house to work instead.

"I've been thinking; maybe you should move in with me." Regina said suddenly. Emma's fork stopped midway to her mouth and she turned to face her more.

"You want me to live with you?" She reiterated, Regina bobbed her head. "Wow, when you cleared off a hook for my jacket I knew it was serious, but now you're asking for it to hang there permanently?" She smirked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Swan."

"No, really," Emma put her fork down on the plate, "do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Emma." Regina deadpanned. Emma slid from the bar stool.

"The Red Eyesore will be constantly there, always in the corner of your eye, sitting on its own hook, haunting you." She dramatized.

"You are such an idiot. You get that from your parents." Regina continued to eat.

"You like me more than them." Emma kissed her cheek.

"Just barely." Regina replied teasingly. Emma jumped back up onto her seat and started to eat again. A knock on the door pulled Regina away from her lunch but Emma continued to eat undisturbed.

"Snow?" She heard from the front door and groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"You and Emma do an admirable job of ignoring David's and my phone calls," she walked into the kitchen followed by Regina, "but the success of ignoring us ends when you both stay in the same location." Emma slipped off of the barstool.

"Strength in numbers, Snow." Regina cut in. Emma gave a frustrated sigh as her mother rushed over and enveloped her in a hug; when she pulled back her hands slid down her daughter's arms and she looked over the woman, assessing her.

"I've been calling you every day since Thursday and you haven't called me back." Her mother's voice was a combination of annoyance and worry.

"Emma, why haven't you gotten back to me?" Snow asked and without waiting for an answer she said: "You've been ignoring me." She pointed out. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you about your relationship." Snow said very earnestly. Regina frowned and Emma snorted.

"Oh, you're serious." Emma said when she noticed Snow's severe demeanor.

"Of course she is, dear, she's very old fashioned." Regina spoke up. Snow briefly glared at Regina.

"She's right, I was raised in a very different time period. This was how things were done." Snow explained to her daughter as if she were a young girl.

"Now, Regina, David and I are interested in what your intent is with our daughter." Snow crossed her arms. Regina suppressed the urge to groan and Emma actually did.

"Mom! This is the twenty first century, people can date with just the intent of a good time." Emma said.

"Not when they choose to get pregnant." Snow rebutted.

"She has a point there." Regina agreed. "We started this relationship in the middle of an agreement and didn't discuss the repercussion."

"What repercussions? So, we're dating and having a baby, that doesn't seem crazy to me." Emma frowned.

"And if we break up? I don't have good relationships with my exes." Regina looked at Emma. "I don't want you to end up on the list of people that died because I loved them."

"I'm not going to die, Regina. I'm not going anywhere. Even when you hated me I stuck around for Henry, it would be the same way if we broke up. You'd act like a bitch and I'd just go on my way like normal."

"I treated you that way because you acted like I owed it to you to let you see Henry." Regina gritted. "And I didn't." Emma opened her mouth to argue but Snow lifted her hands up into the air.

"I didn't come out here to get you guys in a fight, I just wanted to know you had some kind of long term goals." Snow justified. Emma and Regina turned to face her. The blonde relaxed.

"We're a family, we're gonna stay a family." Emma said with conviction. "Even if this relationship between Regina and I doesn't work out, we will still do what is best for our children." She finished. "But," she reached over and grabbed Regina's hand, "we're not going to talk like that because we have hope in our relationship." She smiled and Regina returned the gesture.

"We haven't had a lot to have hope in, in our lives, but this is something I'm not going to let go of easily. I'm not going to let go of Regina, or Henry, or our baby. I've searched my whole life for a family and now that I have one I'm not giving up." Emma professed. Snow smiled thoughtfully.

"That is all I wanted to here." She said. "Preferably from Regina," she gestured to the woman who appeared to be awestruck by Emma's profession, "however, it will do." She shrugged.

"I don't have to declare my feelings for your daughter to you, Snow, just know that I try to do my best by her." Regina said annoyed. The other woman's presence was unwelcome and her commentary was unnecessary. Snow ignored Regina's tone and smiled at them. She moved to Regina's side and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "I'm so happy we can be a real family, where you are happy, Regina." She whispered too low for Emma to hear. Regina nodded once and that would be all she would do to acknowledge her past connection with Snow White.

"That is all I needed." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I've got to get back to Neal; I dropped him off at the Station for lunch with David." She turned to Emma. "Your brother is a handful." She said. Emma nodded.

"Well, I'm sure I was too, but you wouldn't know that." She responded. The remark was not made caustically; but it hurt Snow none-the-less. Regina smirked.

"You'd better be going now." Regina advised. "Before you overstay your welcome."

"Goodbye, Mom." Emma offered. The petite woman nodded. The relationships Snow had with Emma and Regina were improving individually but there were times when old wounds hurt too much and could reopen far too easily. Ignoring the pain was the quickest way to move forward and they rarely ever talked about what had happened. They probably never would. Snow left the house without being walked to the door and when the two women heard the door click after her departure they were left with the air feeling heavy.

"I know she doesn't mean to, but almost every time I talk to her she leaves me feeling like shit." Emma said. Regina nodded.

"I concur." She gathered their dishes and settled them into the sink preparing to wash them. "That is the problem with your mother," she paused to look up at her girlfriend, "she doesn't think about the consequences of her actions until it is too late and she is left with broken pieces of the lives she has touched." Regina swallowed hard, suddenly looking vulnerable. "Just don't let her take you away from me." Emma slid down from her stool and walked over to Regina. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and pressed her stomach into Regina's back. Her small bump was hard between them.

"I will not let anyone take me away from my family." Emma promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina awoke to a loud groaning coming from her bathroom. This sound had woken her up for the past ten days but this time it was punctuated with a disgruntled 'goddammit'. She sat up and ran the back of her hand over her eyes. She slipped out of her bed and padded across the floor to her bathroom door. When she opened it she had to stifle her laughter.

"What are you doing, dear?" She asked her girlfriend, who was currently lying on the floor of her bathroom wearing only a bra and a pair of unbuttoned skinny jeans.

"It finally happened." Emma whined dramatically.

"What has?" Regina asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can no longer fit in any of my skinny jeans, even my extra stretch ones for holiday meals." She sounded pathetic and Regina couldn't help but chortle.

"Oh no." She smirked.

"Regina!" Emma glared at her upside down. "I'm getting fat!" She pointed to her bump. Regina nodded sympathetically walking into the room further. She knelt down beside Emma's belly and rested her hands on the soft round apex.

"You look beautiful." She said honestly. "This little one is growing and you're providing them a safe and warm place." She placed a kiss on Emma's belly. "you are so beautiful." She repeated emphatically.

"Will you still think that even when I'm as big as a whale." Emma asked teary-eyed.

"I will." Regina promised. "Now come on, I know you have a pair of yoga pants that will fit." She helped Emma stand and the blonde shrugged unenthusiastically as she walked out of the bathroom. Regina shook her head and turned the hot water on in the shower. Just recently Emma had started opening up to Regina more. There was a difference between Emma around other people and Emma alone with her. Emma walked back into the bathroom as Regina was undressing, wearing the same skinny jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Look!" She pulled up the sweatshirt to reveal a hair-tie through the loop of her jeans holding them closed. She looked so happy and proud of herself. Regina smiled.

"That'll work." She commented as Emma smoothed the hoodie down again.

"I'm going to take Henry to school, will you be here when I get back or are you going into the office early?" She asked.

"I'll be here. They need to get used to me not spending every hour of my life there." Regina answered.

"Okay, I'll be back." Emma kissed her. Regina hummed in response and finished undressing. She stepped under the hot spray of water and pushed her hair back.

The shower always gave her time to think. She usually went over her schedule for the day, but today she was caught up in Emma. They had been dating for three months and Regina was actually happy. Really happy. And feeling happy made her also feel frightened because every time she had an ounce of happiness in her life it was snatched away. She sighed as she massaged shampoo into her hair and thought about getting a haircut, again, for the third time in a month. The smell of green apples filled the steamy room as she rinsed the soap out of her hair.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma hollered from downstairs; she had started saying the phrase as a joke when she first moved in but then it became a habit. The door slammed shut and she knew the pregnant woman was headed straight for the kitchen. Regina smiled to herself and turned the water off. She let herself drip for a moment as she wrung out her hair. She stepped out of the shower onto her absorbent rug and began toweling off. There was a rattling noise that came from the drawer of Emma's make-up and she furrowed her brows as she pulled it open. Emma's phone sat amongst her mascara and eyeliner and vibrated as she got a phone call…from Regina's home phone. Regina chuckled, accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Dear, you really should be more careful with your phone." She said.

"Dammit, Regina, I left it in the bathroom, again?" Emma asked.

"Mhm." Regina hummed. She could just picture Emma walking around the first floor, phone in hand, listening for her cellphone.

"Can you bring it down for me, I've almost got breakfast ready." She said. Regina could tell she moved the phone so it was poised between her shoulder and ear so her hands were free.

"Are you going to burn down my kitchen?" Regina turned Emma's phone on speaker as she finished toweling off and started to dress.

"Of course not. I remember everything you've taught me. Plus, the fire extinguisher is on the island, like, two feet from me." She added. Regina laughed.

"Ouch, shit." Emma's pained gasp came through the speaker. Regina tensed, hands clipping her bra together behind her back frozen.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Nothing, just touched the hot pan, whoops." She answered back. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. Regina sighed with relief.

"Be more careful, Emma." Regina said.

"Will do. Breakfast is done, come and get it." Emma invited.

"I'll be down in ten minutes. I have to do my makeup."

"Can't you do it magically, just this once, your breakfast is going to get cold and I worked really hard on it." Emma whined.

"Fine. Just this once. I'll be down in a minute." Regina replied and hung up the phone. She spoiled her girlfriend as much as she spoiled their son, and as much as she would their unborn child.

Less than sixty seconds later, Regina was setting Emma's cell phone on the table beside her.

"Thank you very much." Emma smiled up at her. Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde.

"Thank you for breakfast." Regina said as she slid into her seat.

"What did Henry eat this morning?"

"Waffles, and not the frozen kind. I actually made them from scratch." She smiled proudly.

"How early were you up this morning?" Regina asked, impressed. Emma shrugged with a yawn.

"Your child is nocturnal. Little baby night owl." She said. "I'll take a nap after I go shopping, did you make me a list of foods to get?" She chewed a forkful of eggs and bacon as she watched Regina nod.

"It's in your jacket pocket." She informed and Emma chuckled.

"Cool." She didn't know how she took to the domestic family life so easily or quickly, but she couldn't help but think that she was damn good at it all.

"You know, it just occurred to me, shouldn't I be pampering you, rather than you cooking me breakfast and taking Henry to school and doing the shopping?" Regina wondered. Emma shrugged.

"I like doing all this stuff. I've never been one to let other people do things for me anyway." She said. "Besides, you go to work all day and Henry has school. I'm bored all by myself." She stood from her chair, gathered their empty plates and brought them to the sink. "I've also never had anyone to do this stuff for." She shrugged again and started washing the dishes. Everyone always assumed that Emma was messy and unorganized because she had a _few_ empty coffee cups in her car but in reality she was actually very clean. In foster care, it was your responsibility to clean up your mess and refusal to do so would mean privileges would be revoked. So, Emma was well conditioned to make beds, wash dishes and pick up after herself. After the dishes were washed and she dried her hands on the hand towel she turned around and faced Regina who had been watching her.

"What?" Emma asked. Regina stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"There are times when I look at you and I feel an overwhelming amount of adoration, it's taking me some time to get used to that." She answered. Emma gave her a side smirk.

"It's so different from the overwhelming amount of hate you're used to feeling, huh?" She teased. Regina threw an annoyed look at her.

"Oh, no, I still feel that too." She laughed. "Okay, I've got to get to work. Promise me you'll take it easy today, you look really tired." Regina said. Emma nodded.

"I promise, groceries and then a nap. Now, go, I don't want you blaming me for being late." Regina nodded and with a chaste kiss, wished her girlfriend goodbye.

After the brunette left the house, Emma stuffed her feet into her worn leather boots and tugged on her jacket. She pushed her hands into the pockets and felt the scrap of paper Regina used to jot the grocery list on. She pulled it out and skimmed the items, a smile stretched her lips as she reached the last line; _I love you, Swan_. She folded the paper and pushed it back into her pocket as she grabbed her keys from the bowl on the table next to the door. She paused and yawned widely.

"Groceries, Swan. Then nap." She said motivating herself.

Regina had barely been at work for an hour when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ms. Mills?" A severe voice sounded.

"This is she."

"You're listed as Emma Swan's emergency contact," Regina's heart dropped into her stomach, "I'm calling to inform you that she was brought into the emergency room, and we need you to come in and sign some forms."

"Why was she brought in? Why can't she sign her own forms? Is she okay?" Regina rambled off question after question and more boiled behind her lips.

"Ms. Mills, you can ask her attending doctor all of the questions you want once you arrive here. I do not know her status and – " Regina slammed the phone onto its dock and jumped out of her seat, grabbing her jacket and running out of the room, she left to go to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really do appreciate them.**

Emma was lying in a hospital bed with her eyes closed to keep out the bright lights that triggered a severe pounding in her head; at least with her eyes closed it dulled a manageable throbbing.

"Where the hell is she?" Emma's eyes snapped open at the sound of the terrified voice out in the hall. Her room was directly across from the nursing station and the telltale clicking of heels across the linoleum told her Regina was headed in the wrong direction.

"Ms. Mills, I need you to sign these forms and then we will gladly show you to Ms. Swan's room." A nurse said as kindly as she could muster.

"Tell me which room is hers, now." Regina said in a low, commanding voice. Loud gasps echoed into Emma's room and Emma rolled her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Regina loved to use fireballs to motivate people. Seconds later a nurse brought Regina through the door and her face immediately calmed. She rushed over to the bedside and looked over her girlfriend. Emma had a bandage wrapped around her head and her arm was in a brace.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Regina took Emma's hand in her own.

"I don't really know what happened. One minute I was heading to the store and then I lost control of the car and ran into a pole. I woke up here." Regina paled suddenly and turned to the nurse.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked. The woman nodded and walked over to the series of monitors next to Emma's bed.

"This one is Emma's, we wanted to keep an eye on her to see if she suffered any internal bleeding and this one," she pointed to another monitor, "is the fetal heartbeat. We have high hopes that no severe damage has been sustained due to the fetus still being quite small. There is a fear of a contra-coup injury but so far we have not even seen a distress spike in your baby's heartbeat." The nurse informed. "Also, the placenta is still fully attached and there are no signs of tears. Everything seems to check out and if Emma's blood tests come back normal you can sign her discharge papers and you are free to leave. However, it will be suggested that you visit your OBGyn tomorrow and see what they have to say." The nurse said. She held out a clipboard.

"Now, I'm going to need you to sign these forms stating that you will be there to keep an eye on Emma should any complications occur from the accident." The nurse explained. Regina took the papers and the nurse left the room.

"Ms. Swan, I told you a thousand times that you need to get a new vehicle and I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait for something to happen to you, but you are getting a new car. I will not have a repeat of this situation." Regina spilled off angrily as she signed, initialed and dated the forms. Emma reached over and slipped her hand into Regina's.

"Hey, no more calling me Ms. Swan, you're past that. I know you hated my 'yellow deathtrap' but it was a big piece of my past; it's hard to let that go. You still have a vault of your old Queeny things, I just wanted to keep my little bug. Is that really such a bad thing?" She asked. Regina paused her writing and glanced up at her girlfriend. Emma was utilizing her puppy-dog pout and no matter how much experience Regina had with Henry's pout that mirrored the blonde's, something about the bandage wrapped around her head made her appear to be even more pathetic.

"No," she drawled, "I know you didn't do it with bad intentions; but you have to see now that it is not safe, especially when you're going to be driving with a baby in a few months. We have to do what is best for our family. Your car is not the best for our family, Emma." She said. The blonde smiled softly.

"I know, I'll get a new, baby-safe car." She responded. Regina nodded.

"Good, I would rather not have to worry about you, more so than I already do." Regina patted her hand and returned to the forms. Emma closed her eyes; the light had started to bother her head again.

Once blood tests came back and forms were signed, Emma was released from the hospital and sent home. When they walked in the door they were bombarded with signs and people.

"Ma, are you okay?" Henry asked immediately. Snow assisted Neal in holding a sign that said 'Get Well Soon Emma!' and she looked over Emma worriedly from her position on the floor. David leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"I'm fine, I just got into a little car accident. But I'm okay and so is the baby." She assured her son and everyone else in the room. David uncrossed his arms and walked over to his daughter.

"We're so relieved that you're okay." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I have to get a new car though, so that's a bit of a bummer." Her muffled laughter came from David's chest where her face was buried.

"We're just happy your car was the only thing damaged beyond repair." Regina stepped forward and Emma nodded.

"Yes, of course, you're right." Emma said ducking her head sheepishly. Snow stood up and lifted Neal so that he was standing and holding her hand.

"Are you sure everything is okay? Do you need us to take Henry for a few days?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine. Regina is completely capable of taking care of our son; she did it alone for years. Besides, he can almost take care of himself." Emma sighed.

"What Emma needs is to have some peace and quiet so she can relax." Regina helped Emma out of her jacket. "I'm sure she'll be up to more conversation tomorrow." Emma aimed a sorry smile to her mother.

"She's right, Mom. I'm really worn out from today, would you mind coming back tomorrow?" Emma asked wearily. Snow glanced at Regina as the woman gathered coats and gloves to aide them in leaving quicker.

"Of course, we don't mind." She responded. Emma yawned and pinched the bridge of her nose, whining quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay, dear." Snow asked hurriedly. Emma nodded with a pained groan.

"She's fine, Snow, she's suffered head trauma and is expected to experience some pain. We have medication to manage it. As soon as you leave she's going to bed." Regina helped Neal into his coat and tugged a hat over the child's ears. She looked pointedly at Emma.

"I'm actually going to go back now. My head really hurts. Sorry." Regina nodded at her girlfriend and Snow smiled reassuringly.

"There is no reason to be sorry. We understand." She said.

"Henry, go help your Ma with her medicine." Regina instructed as she held Neal's gloves out for him to put his hands into.

"Oh, let me, I never got the opportunity to take care of her ailments when she was a child, this'll give me a chance to try." Snow said. Henry shrugged and handed over the bottles of pills and she followed her daughter to the room.

Once she was changed and had taken her medication, Emma slipped between the sheets.

"Emma, if I were to ask you a question would you answer it with the utmost honesty?" The woman asked as she perched on the edge of the bed, her fingers mindlessly fidgeting with the hem of the blanket.

"Sure, mom." Emma answered tiredly.

"Are you happy? Regina's not forcing you to do things, right? You're not just staying here because of the baby, you have to know you're not trapped, if you need to get out your father and I would be glad to – " She paused her speech when Emma lifted her hand into the air between them. Her brows creased as her sluggish mind tried to piece together what her mother was saying. Snow waited with a baited breath.

"You think Regina's doing something to harm me?" Her eyes, a steel grey, were filled with betrayal and Snow felt a knife strike her heart.

"You're wrong." Emma's voice was hard, and it showed no emotion.

"No, that's – "

"You're wrong." She repeated. Her voice stronger and she clenched her fists at her side.

"Please leave."

"Emma, I – "

"Snow, I think now is the time for you to take your son home." Regina brought attention to her position in the doorway. Neither her expression, nor her voice let on to how long she had been standing there. Neal sat on her hip smiling at his mother.

"But – "

"Your daughter asked you to leave nicely. Don't expect the same from me." She said, venom dripping from between her teeth. She had been there long enough. Snow looked back at Emma, the pills had kicked in and she was fast asleep. Snow stood, still looking at her daughter before suddenly turning to Regina, fear filling her eyes.

"She has to know I love her." She said desperately.

"Snow, go home. I think you have overstayed your welcome." Regina once again tried to stay as polite as she could manage.

"I only want what is best for her." Snow stood her ground and Regina was tethered to the toddler in her arms. Young Neal was the only thing keeping her calm, and with Snow standing between Emma like she was protecting her; like Emma ought to be _protected_ from Regina, having something to calm her down was essential.

"I knew you would never accept me as anything good. You would never see how much I try to be the best for Henry and Emma and our family." Neal's tiny gloved fists clutched tighter at Regina's blazer, sensing her distress. "For you to insinuate that I want anything other than what is best for her, just shows how little you know me when it comes down to it." She glanced at Neal, the child locking eyes with her. His innocent curiosity poured out of his brown eyes.

"Aunt Gina." He said quietly. She gave him a small secret smile, filled with remorse and pain.

"It's time for you to go home." She told him. He frowned and looked at his mom.

"Mama?" He sounded sad.

"Yeah, we have to go, dear." Snow sounded sadder. She took measured steps over to Regina and accepted her son into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Regina." She said thickly. Regina nodded because it was all she could do. Snow squeezed past her and Regina closed the door, trusting that David would lock the door on his way out.

Regina moved across the room slowly, her eyes never leaving the sleeping form of Emma, her chest rising and falling smoothly under the blankets. She smiled down at Emma, brushing a lock of hair out of the slumbering woman's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"My sweet, sweet Emma," she sighed, "you are so good." She leaned down and kissed her temple. As she tugged the blankets up around the blonde's shoulders a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Henry poked his head in, he watched Emma with wide eyes.

"Is ma okay?" He asked. Regina glanced from her son to his mother. She looked impossibly small and helpless as she slept, swamped in heavy blankets in a king size bed.

"Yes, dear, she's okay." Regina assured. He nodded and burst forward, practically running across the room, and threw his arms around Regina.

"I love you both so much." He said. Regina wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed the fabric of his tee-shirt gently. It had been so long since he had hugged her, claiming to be uncool. She kissed the crown of his head.

"We love you too, Henry." She promised. She used to hang over the side of his crib while he slept when he was just a baby and promise him over and over that she would always love and protect him. Henry pulled back and gave her a tight-lipped smile, the same tilt and pull that Emma had.

"I'm glad you two found each other." He said before leaving the room. Regina watched him go, he was getting so big, gone was her little boy, replaced with a mature young man. She turned back to face Emma, sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and started to run her hand over her blonde curls.

"Thank you, I know I don't tell you that enough, and I don't know if I've ever said it the way I need to or at the right time," she frowned, telling Emma while she was asleep wasn't the right time either, "but you've done so much for me and you've trusted me and believed in me every step of the way. No one has ever given me the faith you have and for that I am so grateful. Even more so, I am in debt to you for our son and this little one you are bringing into the world," her hand caressed Emma's rounded belly above the blankets, "you are far better than I deserve and I will use every day to show you what you mean to me." Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this. Please enjoy!**

Emma was exhausted. She sat in a handmade rocking-chair, courtesy of Marco, and watched her girlfriend work. Regina was wearing a pair of overalls; which, Emma didn't even know that the Mayor _owned_ such a classless article of clothing. She had her hair back in a ponytail and a light blue bandana tied around her head to protect her long black hair. She stood in front of Emma assessing the blank wall with one hand on her hip and the other holding a paint roller. She nodded to herself and bent down to cover the roller in soft yellow paint.

"Ow, ow!" Emma whistled from the rocking-chair. Regina wiggled her ass around and smirked back at the blonde.

"You are a bad influence." Regina told her as she straightened up and started painting the white wall yellow.

"You love me, none-the-less." Emma caressed the swell of her belly. Their child was restless and yet, all Emma wanted to do was nap. Regina looked back at Emma with a smile.

"I do." She agreed. Henry walked into the room carrying a large box.

"I have the pictures." He set the box down in the middle of the floor. Regina shook her head and pointed to the closet.

"We won't be able to hang them up for a while; put them over there, out of the way." She said. He grumbled and lifted the box into his arms and after placing it in the closet he grabbed a small paintbrush and started painting the smaller details on the walls. Emma drifted off to sleep.

"Emma, dear, wake up." She opened her eyes. "Some of the guests have arrived, do you want to change and head downstairs?" She asked as she helped Emma stand from the rocking chair. Emma groaned.

"Yeah, I guess, but you have to promise me that I don't have to move once I get down there." She pleaded. "My back is killing me." Regina sighed, concern etching her face as she reached out and rubbed Emma's lower back while they walked to the bedroom.

"I promise."

Emma put on a dress. It was mint green and had a forest green bow around the middle and she felt pretty despite being swollen all over. She dressed up for her mother and her intent was a success. Snow's face lit up when Emma entered the room.

"Emma, you look so beautiful!" She said rushing to her daughter's side.

"Thanks, mom." She laughed making eye contact with Regina from across the room. Snow helped her daughter sit on the couch. Neal, Alexandra, Philip and Gideon ran around playing with bubbles that they had picked out of the gift bags sitting on the kitchen counter. A stack of presents sat on the table near the kitchen and Regina bustled around trying to be the best hostess. Ella, Aurora and Rapunzel sat near the window whispering about their children. Aurora held her sleeping newborn daughter, Leanaura, in her arms as she eyed Regina distrustfully across the room.

"Do you think they will want to join our Mommy and Me class? Which one would even come?" She asked Ella. The blonde glanced over to the former Evil Queen who was kneeling down to have talk with Neal.

"I would think that Regina would, but maybe she is too busy? Did she when Henry was a baby?" Rapunzel guffawed quite loudly causing the others in the room to look at her.

"Sorry." She apologized, her cheeks reddening. When she was satisfied that everyone turned away she faced her friends again. "She was even more of a frigid bitch back then." Ella cocked her head.

"Punzie, you weren't even part of the first curse." She deadpanned. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"I heard the stories."

"Yeah, well, they weren't all true." Ella fired back. Aurora sat silently watching her friends bicker.

"Why are you defending her? She cursed you to this land where you were shunned and pregnant and alone for years."

"Because, once the curse broke and Alex was born, Regina actually helped me. How do you think Thomas and I would be able to afford our house or Alex's schooling? Besides, Rumple had taken Thomas away from me because I backed out of our deal. Regina gave him back." She sighed. "I know she did a lot of bad things in her life; but I think she has truly changed for her family." Ella gestured to Regina who walked across the room to Emma and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders and leaned over to peer into the stroller next to her seat where her son, Elias, slept. She adjusted his blanket before looking back to her friends.

"Fine, but it's not like we're all going to be best friends now." She said.

"No one is saying you have to." Aurora finally spoke up.

Mulan, Red, and Dorothy stood as far away from the young mothers as they could. Red had her arm thrown around Dorothy's waist as she leaned back against the wall.

"How much more of a stuck up bitch can you be." She grumbled under her breath. Dorothy looked at her girlfriend and then followed her line of vision.

"Which one?"

"All of them." She chuckled. Dorothy laughed.

"Hey, Aurora is not stuck up!" Mulan said. Red flicked her eyes to the woman.

"Your opinion doesn't count because you are in love with her." Mulan sighed but didn't argue.

"Emma, this party is lame!" Red shouted. Emma chuckled from her seat on the couch, her feet were propped up on an ottoman and her hands folded over her belly.

"Listen, I didn't plan any of it. Take up any complaints with my mother." She pointed to the woman. Snow was busy sopping up spilled soapy water from one of the kids bubble containers. She glanced up and with a huff blew her bangs out of her face.

"Shut up, Red." She glared.

"I brought cake!" Belle walked in from the kitchen with a large cake in her hands. The cake had an elaborate drawing of a stork carrying a baby with the words reading "Baby Swan-Mills" across the bottom.

"You can put it over there." Regina pointed to the table. Belle placed the cake in the only open place on the block and teddy bear covered tablecloth. There were cups and forks and plates all stacked neatly around the cake.

"Mama, can I have some cake!" Gideon tugged on Belle's dress.

"What do you say when you ask for something?" She asked.

"Please!" He smiled.

"You may have some as soon as we cut it, okay?" She assured him. He pouted for a moment, pushing his bottom lip out.

"Gideon, it's your turn to be the finder!" Alex called from the other room. Gideon forgot about the cake and ran out of the room. Belle laughed.

"Alright, let's open some presents!" Snow clapped her hands together. Emma yawned but smiled.  
"Okay." She agreed.

Hours later, after babyshower games were played, presents were opened and cake was cut, Emma and Regina were lying in bed. Emma was lying on her side with a pillow under her belly. Regina sat up and moved to kneel on the bed. She leaned down over Emma's belly and placed her hands on her skin.

"Hello, little one." She whispered. Emma smiled down at her girlfriend. This was her nightly routine.

"We're so excited to see you in a few weeks and you really need to stop hurting your ma so much." She said. "Your room is all painted and we'll have the furniture put together very soon." Emma's skin buldged where Regina's hand was. She smiled and kissed Emma's belly.

"Hey, gimme one of those." Emma pointed to her lips. Regina crawled up and kissed Emma.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Emma grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

People asked Regina dozens of times during Emma's pregnancy what Regina was hoping they were having. She always responded with the same thing: "a happy and healthy baby". In fact, she had just finished spouting out those five overused words before Mary-Margaret walked out of the hospital room.

"Cut the bullshit." Emma grunted. Regina's attention snapped to Emma in the bed next to her.

"Excuse me?" Emma had been in labor for nearly five hours now. Her mother just left to get ice chips.

"You have never told me what you want, a boy or girl, but I can tell you care. It's in your eyes." Emma said. Suddenly she stiffened, groaned and squeezed Regina's hand so hard she lost feeling in her fingertips.

"I just want our child to be –"

"Tell me the truth." Emma ordered. "You don't want a girl, do you?"

"I don't," she was going to say that she didn't have a preference, she didn't care, at all, she was going to _lie_. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to lie to Emma. Not sweet, kind, good Emma, who thought so highly of her and believed in her, "want to be like my mother." She spilled out instead. The truth. Emma stared at her, a frown creasing her lips.

"You are nothing like her." She responded so simply that Regina almost believed her. Emma said it like it made perfect sense, as if it were the only answer. But it wasn't. Emma didn't even know Cora. She only knew bits and pieces of the woman who raised Regina. She knew tiny fractures from the story book; from fighting against her magic; from having her hand buried in her chest, holding her heart; Emma knew one side of Cora.

"Do you hear me, Regina?" Her attention was drawn back to Emma, her massive bump on display, monitors strapped across it to measure the baby's heartbeat. Regina nodded numbly.

"Listen," Emma began, only to be interrupted by a contraction. Strong, longer than the last, she clamped onto Regina's hand, as if holding on for dear life. They were quick now, Regina was dutifully timing them, less than two minutes. A monitor beep and Regina jumped. The beeping was frantic, an alert of some kind, Regina did not know what. A nurse walked in.

"Emma, come on now, we talked about this." She chided. The woman was older, late fifties or early sixties with curly grey-black hair pulled into a tight pony-tail. She donned a pair of lilac latex-free gloves. _Emma had an allergy_. "No pushing until I tell you." She placed her gloved hand on Emma's thigh. Emma relaxed slightly. She let out a long breath and Regina was startled, she didn't even know that Emma was pushing but now, she could see it. Emma's face was flushed, a thin sheen of sweat on her brow and her shoulders were tensed.

"When?" Emma moaned, exasperated. The nurse leaned back and glanced at Emma softly, understanding. Regina didn't. She won't ever. She can grasp onto the idea, she can assume, she can dream; but she will never, ever, experience childbirth. That is the reason they were in this situation. Wasn't it?

"Let me take a look and see if we can get anywhere," she said, "your little one is stubborn, and with you two as the parents, it is not hard to see why." Regina smiled then, not the pinched tilt of her lips that she usually aims at strangers. She full on grinned, beaming at the nurse. She was always so happy when people recognized her as a parent of the baby Emma carried. Ever since the accident, Regina had been at Emma's side, constantly taking care of every need she had, making sure she wanted for nothing. She cut down on her hours at work to care for Emma.

Emma was beyond grateful, the baby was putting constant pressure on a disk in her spine and she could barely stand without being in excruciating pain. She spent the last month of her pregnancy on bed rest.

"Listen," Emma tried again, tugging at Regina's arm like a child, impatient, "you are a wonderful mother, you love passionately. You only want the best for your children and you take such good care of Henry and I. I know you will take care of this little one just as well, whether it is a girl or boy." She said, exhaling suddenly through her nose. The nurse looked up from between Emma's legs, the corners of her eyes crinkling, a smile hidden behind her mask.

"You are at 10 centimeters." She informed. Emma squeezed Regina's fingers hard. A week before Emma went into labor, Regina made her trim her nails short, the blonde had a habit of digging her nails into her own palm when she felt pain and Regina didn't want to be on the receiving end. It didn't seem to matter much because, apparently, Emma's nails grew back quickly. Blood was oozing between her fingers and the crescent shaped cuts on the back of Regina's hand.

"I'm sorry!" Emma grunted.

Regina simply healed the wound as soon as Emma released her grip.

"I'm going to go get Dr. Lewis, don't you push until she is here." The nurse peeled off her gloves, threw them in the garbage can and pointed to Emma before leaving the room. Minutes later, Dr. Lewis walked through the door with her usual beaming smile on her face. Regina didn't hate it this time.

"Are you ready to have a baby?" The doctor asked brightly. Emma groaned loudly.

"Even if we're not, they are ready to come out." Tears welled at the corners of her eyes as she squeezed Regina's hand again. Dr. Lewis positioned herself between Emma's legs and smiled.

"You've been pushing." She laughed.

"I need this baby out of me right now." She yanked Regina close to her. "I will never give you another baby for the rest of my life. Twice. I've done this twice for you." She nearly growled in Regina's ear. Regina wanted to argue with her; because, technically, Henry was an accident and Emma certainly didn't have any intention of carrying him to give specifically to Regina. But she kept her mouth shut.

"And I love you so much for that." She said instead.

Dr. Lewis said. "Give me a really big push now Emma, you can do it." Emma inhaled, squeezed her eyes shut tight and pushed. Her face was flushed and sweaty. Her hair was an absolute mess and she had tears falling down her cheeks but Regina was in awe of her strength.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma screamed.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Lewis cheered. A moment passed. Regina held her breath, her heart thumping hard in her ears. Suddenly a shrill cry, like a strangled cat, filled the room. _A girl_. Regina stepped closer to look at the tiny baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The Doctor asked. Regina nodded. The baby was shriveled, red and squeaking like a mouse. Regina thought she was beautiful. After clamping the cord and cutting it the baby was cleaned off and laid on Emma's chest. She was nearly sobbing with relief.

"We have a little girl." She said. "She tried to kill me, but here she is." Emma brushed a finger over the girl's cheek.

"We do." Regina smiled down at them proudly. Minutes passed and the nurse took the baby away to finish cleaning her up and do a few tests.

"Did you decide on a name?" Regina asked. "After seeing her."

"Charlotte." Emma said. She missed the baby already.

"That is what I was thinking too." Regina smiled. Emma allowed her head to fall back on the pillow. She was exhausted.

But she was happy.


End file.
